Détresse
by Lucifer Stilinski
Summary: Stiles et Derek ont recueilli Alec, le jeune loup ayant perdu toute sa meute. Ce n'est pas évident pour ce dernier, d'accepter la disparition de ses proches. Ceci est un OS.


**Bonjour, me voici avec un nouvel OS!**

* * *

 **Détresse**

* * *

Stiles se leva le plus discrètement qu'il put, comprenez par là qu'il s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps, tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, grogna douloureusement, accompagné de quelques jurons, il se prit la table de chevet en se relevant et fit tomber la lampe qui y était posée. Il se laissa donc choir sur le dos, contre le parquet.

Quelques secondes. Une masse bougea dans le lit, jusqu'à en être au bord. Une main se tendit vers l'hyperactif pour prendre son poignet fin entre les doigts chauds.

\- Allez, reviens au lit.

Même si le jeune homme protesta, il obéit et les bras musclés de son amant l'enlacèrent alors que la couverture fut remise sur eux. Il se tortilla, jusqu'à ce que le prise autour de lui se desserre assez pour le laisser se retourner. Son torse nu fut alors contre celui, tout aussi dénué de tissus de son amant. Il laissa ses doigts courir tendrement sur l'épiderme frissonnant de plaisir. Le bout de ses doigts tourna sensuellement autour d'un téton, qui durcit. Il posa ses lèvres brûlantes contre l'épaule musclée, ce qui le fit grogner.

Leurs torses fermement pressés, Stiles passa une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de son amant, qui fit glisser ses paumes fortes sur ses hanches, ses reins, pour terminer sur le fessier rebondi. Leurs bassins étaient si proches que l'on pourrait penser qu'ils sont soudés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te levais ?

Une main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre dans la chevelure mi-longue.

\- Je voulais boire.

Stiles piailla de surprise lorsqu'il fut écrasé sous le corps imposant, qui tendit une main vers une bouteille d'eau de son côté. Il la donna à Stiles et le réinstalla sur lui d'une roulade. L'hyperactif se redressa, ses fesses roulant sur le bassin de son compagnon. Il s'empressa de boire, le regard brûlant de son compagnon n'en perdant pas une miette. Son pouce caressa d'ailleurs l'aine de l'assoiffé, sa main enroulée à la hanche gracile.

Lorsque Stiles reboucha la bouteille, il gémit de contentement.

\- Purée, ça fait du bien. Je croyais avoir traversé le Sahara !

D'une pression dans le bas du dos, Stiles fut de nouveau allongé sur son petit-ami. Il gloussa lorsque le nez de ce dernier se perdit derrière son oreille, inspirant avidement son odeur.

\- Tu me chatouilles, abruti !  
\- Tu sens le sexe et moi.  
\- C'est mal ?  
\- Seigneur, non. C'est délicieux.

Il mordit doucement la nuque blanche couverte de grains de beauté.

\- L'est quelle heure ?  
\- Neuf heures.

L'hyperactif grogna.

\- Bon, pas la peine de se recoucher, je vais faire le petit déj !

Il posa un vif baiser sur les lèvres roses de son amant et sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir enfilé un boxer. Après s'être vêtu de la même manière, son compagnon se leva.

Il se colla dans son dos, son nez dans les cheveux ébouriffés, alors que Stiles faisait couler du café et préparait des tartines de Nutella. Voir les mains agiles bouger vivement et le corps contre lui vibrer, il eut un début d'érection, ce qui fit ricaner Stiles, puis haleter alors que le premier lui donnait un coup de hanche qui le coucha presque sur le plan de travail.

\- Derek, s'il te plait, je refuse d'assister à ça.  
\- Alec ? Que fais-tu déjà debout ?  
\- Stiles fait trop de bruit. Je suis un loup je vous rappelle.

Derek s'écarta de son amant et le jeune garçon de seize ans gémit en cachant son visage dans ses bras, sur la table.

\- Quoi ? T'as seize ans, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'est une érection !  
\- DEREK ! Ne l'embarrasse pas, va mettre un pantalon, vilain loulou !  
\- J'aime pas les vêtements.  
\- Je sais, tu te balades toujours à poil.  
\- Et tu aimes ça.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha, deux tasses à la main, et colla sa hanche à l'épaule de son amant, assis sur une chaise. Derek enroula un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa la peau claire juste au-dessus de son nombril. Il prit une tasse et s'empara de la paume, dont les doigts avaient quelques traces de chocolat. Sensuellement, il mena ces doigts indécemment longs à sa bouche. Il les goba, les suçant obscène ment. Il fut ravi de constater la respiration coupée de son humain, ainsi que ses joues rougissantes et l'odeur d'excitation qui emplit la pièce.

Le jeune loup aux cheveux bouclés mit une main devant son nez et couina de dégoût.

Les doigts furent relâchés, la respiration de Stiles était forte et précipitée.

* * *

Le hurlement réveilla Stiles, qui sortit du lit vivement et couru dans le couloir. Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Alec, qui était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, en larmes, à priori en pleine crise d'angoisse.

L'humain s'approcha rapidement, posant une main rassurante sur les genoux fermement collés au torse du jeune garçon.

\- Pars.  
\- Non, Alec.

La respiration de l'adolescent se stabilisa légèrement lorsqu'il se redressa et repoussa violemment l'humain.

\- Dégage !  
\- Non, je ne vais pas partir alors que tu es en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

Mais le jeune loup le poussa si fort qu'il tomba au sol. Puis il se mit par-dessus lui et le frappa de nombreuses fois.

\- TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'HUMAIN ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI DANS MA VIE ! CE SONT DES GENS COMME TOI QUI NOUS TRAQUENT ET NOUS TUENT !

L'humain sentait sa conscience partir loin, très loin. Puis la main griffue entailla sa joue lorsqu'un nouveau coup lui fut porté et il tomba inconscient.

Alors que le jeune loup ne sentait plus aucun mouvement sous lui, il cessa les coups, essoufflé et toujours plein de rage.

Il posa une main sur la gorge offerte et serra. Fort. C'est le loup en lui qui protesta, le forçant à cesser alors que le cœur était incroyablement lent.

Il laissa l'humain là, au milieu de sa chambre et repartit sur son lit, toujours en regardant Stiles. Du sang coulait des marques sur la joue normalement pâle, la lèvre et l'arcade étaient fendues, la joue boursouflée et mauve.

C'est de nombreuses heures plus tard que Derek revient d'une affaire. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans l'appartement, il sentit le sang de son compagnon. L'angoisse tordit son estomac et il courut vers les battements de cœur bien trop faibles de l'humain.

Lorsqu'il le vit, là, inerte, il s'affaissa près de lui et tenta de le refaire prendre conscience, le serrant contre lui. Il sentait l'odeur d'Alec partout sur lui, et les mains du jeune loup étaient pleines de sang.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?! Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Va chercher de l'eau fraîche.

Il caressa les cheveux légèrement poisseux de sang et embrassa le front moite.

\- Allez, Stiles, reviens.

Lorsqu'Alec revint et lui tendit une petite bassine, Derek passa un tissu humide sur le visage ensanglanté. Il fallut de longues minutes à l'humain pour enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux. Derek le porta précautionneusement jusqu'au lit de leur chambre, Alec les suivant silencieusement, les yeux au sol.

Lorsque Stiles fut rassuré au même titre que Derek, le loup se leva vivement et accula le plus jeune contre le mur.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait pour le faire souffrir ?! Louveteau ingrat ! On t'a accueilli, on t'a sauvé, sortit du merdier dans lequel tu étais. On t'héberge, t'accueil dans notre famille, dans notre meute ! Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?! On te protège putain !  
\- Derek ! Arrête, tu l'effraies !  
\- Il t'a étranglé, Stiles, et frappé, mutilé ! Il mérite que je fasse la même chose !  
\- Il est jeune, Der' ! Il est traumatisé, ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Le loup de naissance grogna, menaçant, vers le gamin tremblant de peur. Il retourna vers le lit et se colla tout contre son compagnon, embrassant doucement la gorge abîmée.

Alec avança timidement au bout de quelques minutes. Il releva des yeux baignés de larmes vers le couple.

\- Je… Stiles…  
\- Ne lui parle pas !  
\- Derek, cesse ce comportement puéril !

Ce dernier eu un grognement d'indignation lorsqu'en plus de ces mots, Stiles claqua gentiment ses fesses.

\- Je ne voulais pas… te blesser ainsi… Stiles.  
\- Ouais, c'est bon, je comprends. C'est pas grand chose.

Mais sa voix rauque, abîmée, dément ses propos. L'hyperactif se redressa, caressant les cheveux de Derek, qui avait enfouit son visage contre son ventre. Son regard épuisé transperça Alec, et sa voix douce glissa sur lui comme un baume apaisant :

\- Tu sais, j'ai beau être un humain, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous trahir, Alec. Vous êtes ma famille, ma meute. Et ce sont les choses les plus importantes pour moi. Vous êtes pour moi l'équivalent d'un dragon avec son trésor. Sauf que clairement, je n'ai rien d'un dragon ! (il ricana) Bref, je veux que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je suis présent si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là si tu as besoin de réconfort, d'explications, d'aide. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Alec, comme tous les autres. Tu fais partie de notre meute, et moi aussi. Alors comportons-nous comme tel.

Alec se jeta contre le duo, son nez se logeant contre le pull de Derek, qui malgré son grognement le prit dans ses bras, Stiles refermant les siens sur eux.

\- J'ai… perdu toute ma meute… je ressens encore… leur mort… je sens continuellement le vide qu'ils ont laissé en moi en disparaissant. Et… en venant dans votre meute… j'ai l'impression de les tromper.  
\- Prends ton temps pour accepter et t'accepter surtout. Sache que dès que tu te sentiras prêt, tu feras pleinement partie de la meute car c'est déjà le cas.

Ils se couchèrent sous les draps, le jeune loup blottit entre les deux compagnons de vie.

 **[FIN]**


End file.
